Young Justice: Full Benefits
by FosterStinson
Summary: So I saw a video on YouTube, it was a trailer for "Friends with Benefits", but using characters from Young Justice, so it gave me tbe idea to write this story about Wally and Artemis becoming friends with benefits. This story begins after "Revelation"
1. The First Time

"God you're so annoying!"

"Oh and you're the goddess of congeniality!"

"You already used that insult in Bialya!"

"Déjà vu remember?"

"That was after we got our memories back!"

"Shut up!"

"God you're an idiot!"

"Oh yeah, well…"

Wally and Artemis then both embraced each other in a kiss. Wally wrapped his arms around Artemis's back and he lifted her slightly off of her feet. When they broke apart, both of them hesitated, staring at each other. They then both began kissing again.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

Wally and Artemis are sitting on the couch, neither of them speaking, surrounded by their teammates, all completely oblivious to what Artemis and Wally had done before they all showed up.

"Well! I'm gonna go check on that thing!" says Wally as he stands up.

"I should go make sure he doesn't screw up checking on that thing!" says Artemis as she stands up and the two of them both walk out of the room.

"Is it just me, or were they acting really weird?" asks Zatanna.

"They're always acting weird. Heck, they're probably headed off to make out." Responds Robin. The others chuckle as they continue to watch TV.

Wally and Artemis both walk into the training room, each looking around to make sure they were alone. They stood there awkwardly for a second.

"What the hell was that?!" asks Artemis.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I proved you wrong that super speed has nothing to do with my performance." He said, winking at her.

Artemis slapped him upside the head "God you're an idiot!"

"Yeah but you still had sex with me."

"Could you stop bringing that up?!"

"Well wasn't that why you followed me here?"

"Yes! Maybe! I don't know!"

They stood there silent for another minute.

"So, are we like dating now?" Wally asks awkwardly.

"What? No! Wait, is that what you want?" asks Artemis, slightly hopeful.

"What? No! I just, was, um, confused." Says a slightly defeated Wally.

"Yeah, right, because I don't want that either. It was just, um, it was just sex! People do it all the time! Right?"

"Yeah, right. Wait, was that your first time?! Oh god, did I take your virginity?" asks Wally.

"No! Of course not!" says Artemis, lying. Wally had never had sex before either.

"Oh, yeah, me neither. But it was… fun."

"Yeah, that's one word for it."

"So you don't want to date?" asks Wally.

"No… why?"

"I have an idea. Let's keep having sex, no strings attached, no feelings, no emotions. We stay friends, but with benefits." Pitches Wally. He stares at her with that goofy smile on his face that she can't stand.

"That is the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Oh." Says Wally. He felt like an idiot.

"But let's do it."

"Wait, seriously?"

Artemis simply nodded, not sure of what else to say.

"So, do you want to do it again?"

"With the whole team in the cave?! You're an idiot." Says Artemis as she began walking back to the living room.

"Yeah, you've made that pretty clear." He began to follow her, but he made a fist and thrusted his elbow backwards in silent victory.

Those kids had no idea what they were getting themselves in to.


	2. Humanity

**POV: Kid Flash**

"Team, this is Zatanna."

Damn, she is hot. Wait, no, I mean, okay yeah she's hot, but not as hot as Artemis. Not that I think Artemis is that hot! I mean, well, she is, but that's only because I'm having sex with her. God that thought never gets better. I'm having sex with Artemis! The only thing that would be better would actually be dating her, but she doesn't want that, so I'd be happy to take the next best thing.

Shit I totally just missed all of that. Zatanna's Zatara's daughter, but is she like on the team now or what? Oh well, I guess I'll find out later.

Phew, it's a good thing I didn't think about Artemis during that psychic convo. I wonder if she was thinking about me…

Still, it was pretty cool how Zatanna could tell what we were doing.

Alright the whole Artemis thing is great, but we're going after Tornado! This is way more important. I can't wait to make that red heartless traitor pay.

"We need a truly dumb idea!"

Wait, why is everyone looking at me- ooohh!

I grinned. "As a matter a fact…"

We were at Belle Reve in no time. Personally, I think I could have worn down Ivo myself, but I guess the new girl deserves a chance to show us what she can do.

**POV: Artemis**

Is it bad that I found it really cute that Wally had the idea to go to Ivo? It's bad isn't it? God dammit, I promised myself that I wouldn't have any feelings but he's just so… Wally!

He seemed so excited to be hunting Tornado, but I don't think he actually betrayed us. I think maybe there was a bigger picture. I just hoped Wally didn't get hurt when we got there, which was all I seemed capable of worrying about when we were fighting Red Volcano, which pissed me off since we! Are! Not! Dating! Why can't I convince myself?

After we got Red Tornado put back together and functional again, we got a lecture from Batman about irresponsibility, and then me and Wally went at it. That seemed to become our routine after that. We'd go on missions, we'd get yelled at, we'd have sex. I mean, we still talked a lot and we started getting along better, but I couldn't help but think that we were meant to be something more. Which sucks since I've never believed in destiny before.

If I had to choose the time when things changed, it would definitely be the training mission.


	3. Failsafe

**POV: Kid Flash**

No… Artemis… Artemis run! I wanted to shout at her but my voice couldn't work. Not until she died. "Artemis!" Megan's psychic scream had pierced into my mind, but I didn't care about the pain. It was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to what I had just went through.

"They're dead! Every single last one of them! If it's the last thing I do!" I wanted to make them pay. I wanted to make them all pay. I wouldn't stop until those aliens were all dead. I couldn't help but remember Artemis reminding me we had a Kryptonian and a Martian on the team, and that made me grin, which made me even angrier.

I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle the fact that Artemis is dead. But she can't be dead! She can't be! There has got to be something that proves she isn't dead. I need something… anything.

"It's giving off zeta beam radiation!" YES! Artemis has got to be alive! It's not a disintegration beam, it's a _teleporter_! Artemis is alive! Artemis is alive and nothing is going to convince me otherwise. _Nothing._

"I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got here. Wally, they're not here. Artemis is _gone_."

"No. No she has to be alive! She has to be alive!" It was hopeless. I knew it was hopeless but I needed hope. This couldn't be real. This has to all just be some sick, cruel joke. I'm probably just dreaming.

I tried to block my thoughts when Rob and I went to the reactor. We were going to die. There was no question about that. We both knew it, but there were no other options. I'll be with Artemis, and I'll be saving the world. That's all that matters. I could feel the heat from the reactor as it pulled us in. I took one last look at my best friend, and he looked at me, and we both knew that it was time. It was time to let go.

"AAAHH!" I shouted as Megan's psychic hold over all of us was broken. "AH!" I couldn't stop screaming. I gripped onto my head and looked around, so confused. What just happened? Artemis! Artemis is alive! I didn't care what was happening, but I ran over to her and hugged her. "You're alive! Thank god you're alive!" It took a second, but she hugged me back. Tears were streaming down my face, and everyone was staring at us. I didn't care, it's not like we were making out right in front of them, right? Friends hug all the time, especially if one friend just thought the other friend died right in front of them and then sacrificed his own life to be with her? That's completely normal. Right?

**POV: Artemis**

I had no idea what had happened. One second I was in the arctic in the training mission, the next I was waking up and Wally was screaming and hugging me, thanking god that I was alive. What in the hell just happened?

Okay, okay, training mission gone wrong, I died… I don't remember dying. Oh god… this was all my fault, wasn't it? I died, and Megan forgot that it was a training mission. Wally freaked out, Wally was so convinced that I was alive, he didn't care about anyone else. He only wanted me back. Does this mean that he does like me? I want to talk to him about it so bad, but he's in a fragile state. I hugged him back not knowing what was happening just because I wanted to be embraced with him, but aside from that, I don't think he'll want to actually talk to me for a while.

God, way to go, Artemis. You just had to go and get killed. You've ruined everything.

For the next couple of days, I tried to keep my distance from Wally, and it felt like he was doing the same thing, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to talk to him, and when the opportunity presented itself I took it. No one else was there, and he was in the kitchen making a bologna sandwich (he really likes bologna sandwiches doesn't he?), and I walked in.

"Wally? Can I talk to you?"


	4. Confrontation and Confessions

"Artemis! Hey, uh, yeah, sure. Want a sandwich?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Artemis sat down, and Wally picked up his sandwich and sat opposite of her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

Wally nearly choked on his sandwich. "Umm… what do you mean 'us'?"

"Ever since the training exercise we've barely said two words to each other, let alone have sex with each other. Look, Canary told me about how you… reacted after I died."

"But you didn't die." He sounded stern, as if he refused to believe that she had ever even died in the exercise in the first place.

"Wally-"

"Artemis, it's fine."

"Clearly it's not, Wally! Do you not want to have sex with me anymore? Just say so."

He hesitated. "Artemis, it's not that. I just… when you… I just felt so angry. I thought I'd lost you. And when I thought you were gone all I could think about was how much we didn't get along, how much you meant to me. I regretted having sex with you as if it were nothing. I wanted to see you again but I thought I'd never get the chance. And when I realized that you were still alive, I realized how foolish I was being, and I didn't want you to get mad at me for backing out."

She was shocked at his answer. So shocked that she couldn't even think of a response.

"I'm sorry." He said after a long silence.

"Don't be. I didn't want to make you think like that. If you want to stop we can stop."

"But that's the thing, Artemis, I don't want to stop! I just wish that I would have told you how much you meant to me before we even started."

She gulped. "How much do I mean to you?"

He looked her in the eyes and grinned. "A lot."

She blushed.

"You're a really good friend, Artemis, and I didn't want to lose you."

She chuckled and said "Maybe next time you should grow some balls and tell me that!"

"Well hopefully next time I won't have to experience your death again."

"Yeah, hopefully."

They sat quietly for a second.

"So do you wanna have sex?" asked Artemis.

"God yes."

"Do you wanna finish your sandwich first?"

"You're awesome."

Kid Flash downed his sandwich in less than a few seconds and the two of them began kissing, but Artemis broke away and spat. "Ugh, you taste like bologna."

"Don't act like you don't like it."

"God you're an idiot."

"How many times are you gonna say that?"

"As many times as it takes." They both smiled before resuming kissing. They had sex in the kitchen. When they were done they just lied down on the floor with their clothes all over the place.

They were both breathing heavily, and Wally caught himself before saying "I love you", and instead he asked "You wanna do it again?"

"Hell yes." Responded Artemis, but right as they started they heard _**Recognized Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Ms. Martian B06, Zatanna B08.**_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" said Artemis as she scrambled for her clothes.

"My worst nightmare is coming true! Wait… Hello, Wally! I have super speed!" Then in the blink of an eye he was wearing his clothes.

"That's great Wally, but what about me?!"

"Just stay low and stay quiet!"

Wally then quickly shot himself upward and pretended to be making a sandwich as his teammates materialized.

"Heeeeyyyy guys!" said Wally, as chalantly as possible, but it seemed really obvious he was hiding something.


	5. Make an Exit

"Hey, KF. What are you making?" asked Robin as he took a seat at the counter across from Wally.

"Oh, you know, just a nake-" Artemis elbowed him in the shin from under the counter before he could finish saying naked "-bologna sandwich." He said and put on a large smile. Robin gave him a weird look but quickly let it go.

"So, where are you all coming from? Just get back from a mission?" asked Kid Flash, trying to give Artemis time to get her clothes on.

"Yeah!" said the ever-perky Ms. Martian. "Tornado sent us after a group of Joker clowns in Gotham City!"

"That's great, Megan." Said Wally, trying to act like he was still in love with her, while putting his elbow on the counter and putting his chin in his hand. In the next second, Artemis popped up from under the counter.

"Artemis! Where'd you come from?" asked Ms. Martian.

Wally and Artemis exchanged a look that clearly meant _What the hell I told you to stay under the counter_ and _I'm sorry I was getting really cramped I'll get us out of this_.

"Well, I was helping Wally make his bologna sandwich, but he dropped all the ingredients on the floor! Silly Wally!" she said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Haha, yep, silly me!"

Superboy raised one eyebrow and asked "Then where are all the ingredients?" he didn't seem like he was mocking them, he seemed legitimately confused as to why Artemis didn't pick them up. Now the whole team was staring at them. Both of them gulped simultaneously.

"Well, I think I hear Central City being invaded by gorillas, bye!" said Wally as he ran to the zeta tubes and teleported out. Artemis then smiled awkwardly and said "Well this has been fun we should do it again some time." She then quickly walked over to the zeta tubes and she was gone as well.

The rest of them exchanged various looks before Robin said "We all know that they're secretly dating, right?"

The rest of the team either nodded in agreement or said that it was obvious.


	6. Honesty Hour

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"No."

"No what?"

"Do not start quoting _The Fault in Our Stars_ on me!"

"I haven't even seen that movie…"

"It's a book idiot!"

"Sorry!"

Artemis sighed. _Why does Wally always have to be this stupid?_

"I'm getting tired of keeping secrets."

"Whoa, wait, you don't mean you want to tell the whole team, right?"

"No, no! Not the whole team, just Robin and Zatanna. They're our best friends, Wally, I feel like we can trust them with this."

"I'm sure we could, but why should we tell them?"

"Because it's not right to keep secrets from your friends!" Then she instantly remembered that she is still keeping the secret of her family from her friends, but she decided not to dwell on that.

Wally hung his head.

"Ugh, fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine! We'll tell Robin and Zatanna."

"Alright, great!"

Wally mumbled "Yeah, there's _one_ word for it."

When they got the chance, each of them confronted Robin and Zatanna.

"Hey, Rob."

"Hey, Zee."

"Hey, what's up?" asked Zatanna

"What's happenin' KF?"

"I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Wally."

"Artemis."

"What about Wally?"

"What about her?"

"I'm sleeping with him."

"Look, I can trust you right?" Wally was being much more hesitant than Artemis.

"Of course you can trust me, I'm your best friend."

"Oh my god! What?! Why?!"

"It's not as bad as you think, Zee!"

"Oh, really, then how bad is it?"

"Actually, it's not bad at all. It's _really, really good_ if you know what I mean."

"Oh that is disgusting!"

"Okay, look, me and Artemis… we're…"

"Dating?"

"What? No!"

"Wait, seriously? What is it then?"

"It started out innocent, Zee, I swear! We're not dating or anything, it's just casual. I couldn't keep a secret like this from my best friend."

"I'm sleeping with her."

Robin spat out the water that he was drinking and almost choked.

"So you're not dating him?"

"No."

"Do you wish you were?"

Artemis had no answer.

Wally almost had to give Robin the Heimlich, but he recovered. He gulped and said "You are sleeping with Artemis? Not dating her, _sleeping_ with her?"

"Yes."

"Come on, KF! Get it together I know you want to be dating her!"

This time it was Wally's turn to have no answer.

"Silence means yes, Artie."

Artemis sighed and said "Okay, what if I do?"

"Then tell him how you feel, girl!"

"It's not that easy."

"Then _make it_ that easy."

These words rang true to Artemis. She knew what she wanted to do but she didn't know if she had the courage to do it.


	7. Thanksgiving with the Allens

It had two weeks since Artemis and Wally came clean with Zatanna and Robin. Artemis still hadn't confronted Wally about her true feelings, and he hadn't lead on about his. Until now.

"Come to Central City for Thanksgiving with me!"

"What?" asked a surprise Artemis.

"My family would love you! It would be a great distraction for them, and you'd be keeping me from going insane! Rob's not allowed to do anything for Thanksgiving unless he's with Batman, Kaldur's going to Atlantis since they don't celebrate there, and I don't even know if Megan and Conner even know what Thanksgiving is!"

"Wally, I'm pretty sure they know what it is."

"Okay, fine. Fair point. But mine still stands! Please! Offer remains for one hour!" Wally looks down at his watch and back up at Artemis. "Offer remains for thirty minutes!"

Artemis laughed. "Okay, okay, fine I'll go with you."

Artemis and Wally arrived at the Allen house, where Barry and Iris Allen resided, accompanied by Wally's parents, and Jay and Joan Garrick. Wally was the last one to arrive, but this time, he had Artemis. This took everyone by surprise when he opened the door.

"Artemis." Said Barry, surprised but delighted to see her.

Wally introduced Artemis to everyone and she got to know Wally's family, and they all liked Artemis.

While they were cleaning up the table after dinner, Barry pulled Wally aside.

"Are you and Artemis dating?"

Wally looked back at her helping Iris clean the table, and he smiled at her. He looked back at Barry and said "Hopefully."

After everything was set up, Wally walked Artemis outside.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"It was really fun. Thanks for inviting me. Your family sure is more interesting than spending another dull thanksgiving with my mom."

"Well, my family really liked you. Just like me."

"Oh, you really like me? Or you really like having sex with me?" said Artemis, more flirtatious than jokingly. Wally stepped closer to her.

"Both."

They stared into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. Spontaneously, they kissed each other, but they almost immediately broke apart due to Wally's family cheering from the window.

He looked at them and chuckled, and then looked back at Artemis, who said "They have a reason to cheer, we're pretty much the most badass couple ever."

He grinned at her and laughingly told her to shut up before continuing to kiss her.


End file.
